pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanda Phipps
Wanda Phipps (born November 7, 1960) is an African-American poet. Life Youth and education Phipps was born in Washington, D.C.. She studied theater and English literature at Barnard College of Columbia University in New York City, acting at American Conservatory Theatre in San Francisco, California, and poetry at Naropa Institute in Boulder, Colorado. Career Her poems have been published over 100 times in journals such as Agni, Exquisite Corpse, The World, Hanging Loose, Sensitive Skin, Long Shot, and webzines like How2: Contemporary Innovative Writing by Women, Poetic Voices, milkmag, Jack, $lavery: Cyberzine of the Arts, The East Village, Shampoo and Brooklyn Review Online. She performed her work across the U.S. as well as on papertiger an Australian CD-ROM journal, the CDs State Of The Union (EMF) produced by Elliott Sharp, New Word Order Compilation CD, Tomato/Rhino/WEA Records and the audio cassette journal We Magazine. Her work can be found in the anthologies Oblek: Writing From The New Coast, Unbearables (Autonomedia), Valentine, Verses That Hurt: Pleasure and Pain from the Poemfone Poets ISBN 0-312-15191-8 (St. Martin's Press), and The Portable Boog Reader (Boog Literature). She was a contributing editor for the Internet Artszine Big Bridge and for the New York City-based literary magazine LUNGFULL! and was a co-recipient of a Meet the Composer/International Creative Collaborations Program Grant. She also received awards from the New York Foundation for the Arts, Agni, The National Theatre Translation Fund and the New York State Council on the Arts. Her translations with Virlana tkacz of Ukrainian poetry and Buryat shamans’ chants and songs have appeared in several journals, anthologies and collections including: Luna, Agni, Shaman’s Drum, Two Lines: A Journal of Translation, From Three Worlds: New Writing from Ukraine (Glas/Zephyr), A Kingdom of Fallen Statues: Poems and Essays by Oksana Zabuzhko (Wellspring), Indian Ink by Ludmyla Taran (Corvus Albus, Kiev), Leading Contemporary Poets: An International Anthology (Poetry International), Worlds of Visions International Anthology, Eastern Visions Anthology and Ten Years of Poetry from the Yara Theatre Workshops at Harvard. She co-ordinated the Monday Night Reading/Performance Series at the Poetry Project at St. Mark’s Church in New York City for 3 years, and also ran the 1998-1999 season of their Friday Night series. She was a founding member of Yara Arts Group (a resident theatre company of La Mama E.T.C.) and collaborated on numerous theatrical productions with them which have been presented in Ukraine and Siberia as well as in New York City at La Mama, E.T.C. She was a dramaturgical assistant for The Wooster Group and has written about poetry, performance, experimental theatre and the arts for Time Out New York, About.com, Paper Magazine, High Performance Magazine, NYC Metro, BoogLit, Cover Arts New York and The Poetry Project Newsletter. Publications Poetry *''Your Last Illusion; or, Break up sonnets''. New York: Situations, 2000. *''Wake-Up Calls: 66 morning poems''. Brooklyn, NY: Soft Skull Press, 2004. ISBN 1-932360-31-X *''Silent Pictures Recognize the World''. Dusie, 2007. *''Field of Wanting: Poems of desire''. Buffalo, NY: BlazeVOX Books, 2008. Non-fiction *''Shanar: Dedication ritual of a Buryat shaman in Siberia as conducted by Bayir Rinchinov'' (with Virlana Tkacz & Sayan Zhambalov). New York: Parabola Books, 2002; **also published as Siberian Shamanism: The shanar ritual of the Buryats. Rochester, VT: Inner Traditions, 2015. Translated *''In a Different Light: A bilingual anthology of Ukrainian literature translated into English'' (translated with Virlana Tkacz). Lviv, Ukraine: Sribne Slovo Press, 2008. *''Tales from Gorongosa = Nganu za Gorongosa'' (translated with Virlana Tkacz & Domingos Muala). San Angelo, TX: Carr Foundation, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Wanda Phipps, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 9, 2015. Audio / video *''Wanda Phipps'' (CD). Brooklyn, NY: privately released, 2000. *''Zither Mood'' (CD-ROM). Cambridge, MA: Faux Press, 2002. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *African-American poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Two poems: "Unitled," "morning Poem #28" *Wanda Phipps at StrangeRoad.com *Wanda Phipps at Poetry Soup *Poetry ;Prose *Articles ;Audio / video *Wanda Phipps words and music at MySpace. *Wanda Phipps at YouTube ;Books *Wanda Phipps at Amazon.com ;About *Wanda Phipps bio *''Wanda Phipps at Mediterranean Honey *Mind Honey Wanda Phipps Official website. Category:Living people Category:American women writers Category:1960 births Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:African American female poets Category:African American poets